Percy Jackson the hunter in the shadows
by Mythikoss
Summary: a/u Having spent the past nine years in the underworld training with his father and uncle, Percy is ready to endure the harsh reality of the outside world. He has found a hobby of monster hunting and helping satyrs bring fresh demigods to a camp he knows only by name but has never been to. His life seems to be pretty good, but like all good things it must come to an unexpected end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! It has been quite awhile since I've sat down and written something, so hopefully it goes well! (really don't read fan fiction made by others, so hopefully this isn't an overused topic)**

 **(1)**

 **The beginning of the end**

 _Sirens wailed in the distance, getting closer by the second. A young black haired boy was kneeling down next to a motionless female body._

 _"Mommy!"He sobbed as he shook the women's arm,"Mommy wake up!" he continued to shout in between his crying._

 _The sounds of someone walking through puddle echoed in the background._

 _The sirens came to a halt, and now the sound of the footsteps became even louder._

 _Letting go of his mother's arm, the young boy stopped his crying, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Getting up off the ground the young boy look to his right and left._

 _"Hello?" the boy sniffled,"who's there?"_

 _The footsteps stopped and everything went quiet. The boy shrugged his shoulder and turned back around to face his mother's corpse, but to his surprise the body was gone._

 _The boy frantically looked around for his mother, but he could not find her. Just as he had given up, a hand was placed on his right shoulder, jumping around out of shock, the boy was face with a partially decomposed version of the women who was just on the ground._

 _"You could've saved me Percy,"The voice shrieked._

 _"I know,"Percy cried as he shook his head,"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry." Percy placed his head in his hands as he continued to cry._

 _"You should be," a demonic male voice laughed_

 _Taking his head out of his hands, Percy was met with a cloaked man with piercing red eyes._

 _The man took out a bronze like dagger as he continued to laugh._

 _Percy, not able to move as he seemed to be frozen in place watched in horror as the man slight his throat._

 _Grabbing his throat, Percy fell to the ground._

* * *

Percy jolted up out of shock, sweat running down his forehead as he continued to breath heavily. Quickly checking his neck for any damage, he sighed with relief upon finding there was no gash in his throat.

"Just another bad dream,"He mumbled to himself as he took one last deep breath, before slowly exhaling.

Percy unzipped his sleeping back before getting out of it. Throwing it to the corner of the tent, he made his way to the tents entrance.

Unzipping the front, Percy stepped out onto the wet grass. Stretching out his arms, he let out a short yawn

"Such a beautiful morning,"he said to himself as he looked around at his surrounds.

There were plenty of maple and pine trees scattered around the area he was currently at, there was a nice stream flowing a couple meters behind which was useful for falling to sleep and supplying him with water. He had set up a small fire pit about five meters from his tent with a stainless steel pot hanging from a metal hooked that was wrapped around the pit.

Walking over to the pit, Percy frowned at the sight of his fire.

"Of course you couldn't stay lit for a few more hours,"he sighed,"I knew I shouldn't have slept in."

Percy had always hated wasting his time trying to start a fire manually, he just recently ran out of matches so he had to rely on dead tree bark fibers and good old luck

Poking the ashes with a metal rod, Percy eyes widen at the sight of a still smoking piece of wood. Rushing over to his pile of tree fibers, Percy threw a bunch on the smoldering piece of wood. Blowing as hard as he could, Percy spent a good three minutes on his knees blowing the wood before it finally caught the fibers on fire.

"YES!"he shouted in victory.

Grabbing some more fibers, he tossed some more on before adding a few sticks to get it going. After a few more minutes the fire was alive once more.

"Thank god,"Percy sighed with relief,"I don't know who to thank but whoever it is I love you!"

Throwing a few logs onto the now growing fire, Percy decided it was time to gather some water. Grabbing the pot, Percy made his way over to the stream.

Placing his pot into the water, he waited until it was half full before taking it out and placing it beside him.

Percy took a second to enjoy the soothing sound of the stream running.

"Wouldn't trade this for anything,"he said happily.

Picking the pot back up, he brought it back to the fire and placed it on the hook.

"Now for the meat."

Grabbing the metal rod, Percy left his camp site once more. He walked for a good minute before he heard a slow noise that sounded like an animal.

"Oh don't fucking tell me a bear got the meat!" He grumbled as he slowly walked towards the sound.

Dropping the metal rod, Percy took out a black token. Squeezing it in the palm of his left hand, Percy whispered something and a perfectly carved black bow appeared.

The bow seemed to be dripping some sort of black substance as he held it firmly in his left hand.

Making a move forward, Percy pushed the berry bush out of the way as he walked over it.

Upon making it over, Percy was met with a large black dog.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed,"for fuck sakes really?"

The large dog stopped chowing down on hunks of deer meat at the sound of Percy's voice. Turning around it began to growl as it noticed Percy standing there.

"Oh shut up you mutt,"Percy snarled,"don't you know who I am?"

The dog only growled louder as it prepared to lunge at any second.

Shaking his head slowly, Percy formed some sort of shadow in his hand before placing it on his face. A black hood formed over his head and with it all the light around Percy's face. Percy eyes were the only thing glowing out of the shadows that seemed to from inside the hood. Unlike the typical sea green color, they glowed a light red one.

"Recognize me now," he grumbled, his voice now deeper and darker then it was seconds ago.

The dog kept growling in response

"Whatever then,"Percy sighed.

Pulling back the string on his bow, a dark shadow like arrow appeared. Just as the dog lunged, Percy released the arrow. The arrow flew for a few seconds before piercing the dogs chest. The animal dropped dead instantly, and within seconds it dissolved into a pile of golden dust.

"Bloody Hellhounds,"Percy complained as he took off the hood and threw the shadow ball away, it dissipating into thin air.

Percy muttered something under his breath and his bow turned back into the black coin it had been but moments ago. Placing it in his pants pocket, he made his way over to the scattered meat that was left from the hellhound's feast.

"Just perfect,"He sighed as he picked through the meat to see if anything was left untouched.

Luckily there was in fact one piece the hound had not touched. It was a small hunk of meat, but just enough to get him through the day.

"Luck is definitely on my side today,"Percy smiled as he held the slab of meat into the air.

Walking back to his camp, Percy added another log onto the fire before placing the piece of meat on a metal grill that sat over the flames.

The water now boiling was ready to use. Percy took what seemed to be a sack with leaves in it out, along with a ceramic mug that read,"Champion swimmer."

Placing the cup in the boiling hot water, Percy surprisingly did not flinch upon putting his hand in a the pot. Something most people could not do, then again they were most likely not the son of a sea god. Taking it out, he dumped some of the water out before dropping the sack into the cup. Percy gave it a nice stir and waited a couple of minutes before taking a sip.

"Delicious, best tea there is," he sighed with a smile.

After about eight minutes and having flipped the slab over after four, the venison was finally done, and he could enjoy a nice breakfast.

 _"Nothing like a good piece of venison,"_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

Percy definitely enjoyed his morning meal and two cups of hot tea. Today was actually the last day he would be spending at this current location, so he wanted to end it on a nice and relaxing note.

Looking down at his watch, he read, eleven-ten.

" _I'll leave after cleaning up and then make my way to that small motel for a nice hot shower_ ,"he decided, as he got up off his wooden chair.

Tipping over the pot of water, Percy doused the flames and watched as the smoke built up and rose into the sky.

Walking over to his tent, he entered and reached for his forest green hiking pack. Taking out a white towel, Percy cleaned off his grassy feet before putting socks and shoes on. Putting the towel back in the bag, he then took out the case for the tent. Throwing the bag outside, Percy rolled up his sleeping bag and placed it inside the bag. Exiting the tent, he began to lift up all the metal pins holding down the tent. In about five minutes he had disassembled the tent and placed it back into his casing. Attaching it to the front of his backpack via straps, Percy moved on to the pots and grill he used.

Once noon hit, Percy had cleared out his camping area, all that was left was the ashes from the wood he had burn't. Satisfied with his work, Percy began his hike towards the motel.

* * *

The time now read twelve-thirty pm. Percy had just reached the motel he was talking about, and to his delight it was not full by the looks of it.

" **Hardy's motel now open** ," the giant flashing sign read as he entered into the foyer.

Percy walked up to the desk where an elderly lady with glasses sat, she seemed to be occupied by a game of solitary. There was however a bell with a sign saying ,"Press when service is needed," but Percy thought she might notice he was there.

After a minute Percy decided to clear his throat as that might get her attention, but it didn't. Looking at the bell, he shrugged his shoulders.

 _"Ah what the heck,"_ he thought to himself.

Upon dinging the metal bell, the old lady looked away from here computer screen and smiled up at Percy.

"How may I help you dear?"She asked in a polite and calm tone.

"I am looking for a room for the night. Please,"Percy stated, taking out a black and golden card out of his wallet as he did so.

"Alrighty, that will be one-o-five,"the lady said as she took out a credit card machine an placed it on the table in front of Percy.

Swiping his card through the machine, Percy entered his code before putting the card back in his wallet.

Taking the machine back, the lady handed Percy his receipt and key to his room.

"Enjoy,"she smiled.

Percy nodded his head and smiled back before walking out of the foyer and back outside.

"21,"His key number read. After a small walk, Percy finally reached his room.

"Finger crossed it doesn't smell like shit," slowly opening the door, he was surprise when the room smelt like lavender, and not like old cigarettes.

Throwing the keys on the bed, he locked the door to his room before tossing his bag on the beg as well. Taking off his clothes, Percy hopped into the shower.

"Oh just wonderful,"he cried with joy as the sweat and dirt from the entire week was washed away in a mater of seconds.

Hopping out of the shower, Percy put on a the clean pair of clothes he had been keeping specifically for this moment.

He quickly cleaned the dirty clothes before quick drying them and tossing them in his hiking bag.

"Guess my old man's powers do come in handy sometimes,"he smirked.

Jumping onto the bed and grabbing the t.v remote, Percy thought it would be best to see what was going on in the news.

"There have been reports of a strange disturbance going on at hover dam,"the reporter announced,"we will update you on this matter the moment we get more information."

 _"Strange,"_ Percy thought to himself, _"Maybe I should see if whats going on. Haven't contacted him in a couple months."_

Putting the television on silent, Percy made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he let the water run before tossing in a strange looking diamond. Within seconds a small rainbow appeared.

Tossing a drachma into the sink, Percy said,"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Poseidon."

Within seconds a picture appeared out of the mist and a jet black haired man with sea green eyes was sitting on a a wooden bench looking out into the sea.

Coughing to get his attention, Percy watched as the startled man looked to his right.

"Ah Percy, so good to see you,"Poseidon said with a smile after realizing who it was who had coughed.

"Hey dad, how have you been?"Percy asked with a smile of his own.

Poseidon's smile dropped and he seemed to be a tad exhausted,"Sea is acting up again, so that's been quite annoying recently,"he complained,"and that's only the start."

"Something must be coming?"Percy suggested.

"Maybe,"Poseidon shrugged,"Anyways how about you? How have you been?"

"Been pretty good, just finished a nice hunt, so those demigods should be safe for travel when that clumsy satyr decides to leave,"Percy said,"Sorry I have not called or visited lately, just don't know the best of times, and of course I get caught up with things."

"Don't worry,"Poseidon replied, waving off Percy's apology,"No need, I understand. We will have to just set something up one day."

"Sounds good to me,"Percy smiled," anyways I was watching the news and the report of the disturbance at the dam was featured. Do you know anything about it?"

Taking a moment to think, Poseidon eyes lit up seconds later,"Already been dealt with so don't worry. Just a lost sea creature,"Poseidon chuckled,"oh and that reminds me, Hades wants to meet you at the old maple tree at three. He said you'd know what that means."

"Ah okay. Just had to make sure,"Percy said with a nod,"and thanks for the info."

Percy talked to his father for a awhile longer before they said their goodbyes.

Looking down at his watch it now read two-ten pm.

"Guess I should start to head towards the tree," making sure he had everything, Percy took a water bottle from the mini fridge and stuffed it in his bag. Dropping the keys off at the desk, he exited the foyer and took a deep breath.

"Now which way was the maple tree again?" he mumbled to himself.

After a solid ten minutes of figuring out where he had to go, Percy was finally off to the old maple tree.

 **Here is my first chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too bad... anyways I might add a relationship later on when Percy has grown up some more. Feel free to leave your suggested pairing! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

It was now thirty minutes past three and Hades had yet to show up.

"Where is he!"Percy mumbled as he took another look at his watch,"maybe I should just sit down."

Laying his backpack against the maple tree, Percy was just about to sit down when a familiar voice appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. Meeting went on longer then expected." a masculine voice said from Percy's right.

Looking over to see a dark haired man in black robes, Percy sighed out of relief.

"No worries Uncle. Thought you might have forgotten the location," Percy said with a smirk.

Letting out a small chuckle, Hades embraced his nephew in a quick hug before stepping back.

Surprised at the sudden embrace, Percy let out a small chuckle,"One of Lord Hades rare hugs. You must really need something important done."

Rolling his eyes, Hades let out a quick chuckled as well.

"You know me well,"Hades smirked.

"Didn't spend nine years in the underworld with my eyes closed uncle,"Percy stated with a laugh.

"No you did not,"Hades said with a nod of his head.

Dropping the smile and sighing, Hades wandered over to an area besides the tree where the sun was not blocked.

Looking down onto the forest of trees bellow Hades said,"Would you be willing to retrieve something for me. Something I thought I could hide, but seemed to have failed."

Interested and definitely curious, Percy walked over to Hades.

"You know I'd never say no,"Percy reminded Hades,"What is it?"

Turning to face Percy, Hades said,"open your hand."

Confused,Percy opened his right hand.

Hades grabbed a hand full of the shadows leaking off his robes before squeezing his hand shut. Upon opening it a small glass ball with the essence of shadows appeared. Handing it to his nephew, Hades turned back around to face the trees.

"This is transportation for when you get the package,"Hades explained,"just throw it on the ground and walk into the shadow."

Placing the glass ball in his pant pocket, Percy said,"Still haven't said what I am getting."

Sighing, Hades said,"I need you to retrieve my son and daughter from westover hall."

"You never told me you had children!"Percy exclaimed. Take aback by this information.

Hades turned back around to face Percy,"I was going to, but I was trying to find the right moment. Only your dad knows about them,"Hades explained,"Well he is the only one who knows they are still alive."

Now back to being confused,Percy asked,"What do you mean?"

Seeming to get a bit agitated after the question, Hades said,"Zeus, my idiotic, arrogant brother Found out about my children years ago. In an attempt to kill them he shot a lightening bolt at their hotel. I was only able to save my children with a shield, but I wasn't fast enough and my maria died."

"But why did he try to kill them?"Percy asked, genuinely confused.

"He thinks I broke the oath we made after world war two by having my kids,"Hades growled, calming himself down a bit, Hades continued,"so I wiped their memories and put them in another hotel so they could attend a boarding school. For certain reasons, I placed my son and daughter in the locus casino."

"The place where you stay the same age for as long as you're there?" questioned Percy.

"The one and only,"Hades nodded,"Anyways, about two years ago I got Alecto to move them to the Westover hall school."

"But why would you bring them out of safety now? and why not just bring them straight to the underworld?"Percy asked, looking completely puzzled.

"I think it's about time I get to enjoy the life of fatherhood up close,"Hades said with a smile,"and I sent them to that school due to the fact me and your father were still training you. Not saying we are finished with our sessions, but they are not as frequent now as before.

"I guess that makes sense, and I am sure you will be a great dad"Percy assured him.

Chuckling, Hades said,"oh we will see."

Feeling a bit thirsty, Percy walked over to his backpack and retrieved the bottle. Unscrewing the cap, Percy took a quick sip before placing in back into his backpack.

"So why not just send Alecto to retrieve them? Percy asked as he walked back over to Hades,"and what danger are they in?"

"I thought it would be best for an actual demigod to pick them up instead of a monster,"Hades shrugged,"as for the danger, I picked up word of a Manticore pretending to be a teacher. I don't know his intentions, but I don't really care as long as they are safe."

Nodding his head, Percy said"I'll send it back to the depths of Tartarus before it can even cry for it's mommy."

Chuckling, Hades Patted his determined nephew's shoulder. Taking out a small piece of paper with a couple photos, he handed it to Percy.

"Names of my children and what they look like,"Hades explained.

Quickly looking over the list, but not the photos, Percy tucked them both into the same Pocket as the glass ball.

"Nico and Bianca di Angelo?"Percy said, trying his best to pronounce their last name,"at Westover hall , located at Bar Harbor, Maine."

Hades nodded his head with another smile,"Bianca is twelve and Nico is ten,"Hades added.

"Alright. I will get them to you as soon as possible"Percy said confidently.

"I have no doubt in my mind,"Hades said with a quick smile.

Looking at the sun, Hades let out a sigh,"I must go. I have other things to attend to."

Nodding his head, Percy said,"No worries uncle. I should probably get a head start to Maine anyways."

"No need, I will just transport you to the town,"Hades said, not wanting to waste any time he thought it would be best just to flash him there.

Shrugging his shoulder, Percy said,"I have no objections."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Hades said,"The normal answer is thank you."

"Thank you uncle,"Percy said in a sarcastic like tone.

Rolling his eyes at his nephew's sarcasm, Hades waited for Percy to grab his backpack ,"ready? Oh and leave the pack, I'll bring it to the underworld."

Nodding his head, Percy dropped his back pack, but not before taking out a winter coat.

"Ready,"Percy said as he began to prepared for the transition. He never really enjoyed being flashed around as it sometimes upset his stomach, but it was a better option then walking for hours.

Walking up to Percy, Hades placed his hand on Percy's forehead.

"See you in a bit,"Hades smiled before sending Percy off to Maine.

* * *

Coming out of the flash, Percy was surprised to find his stomach was in perfect condition.

 _"Thank the gods,"_ Percy thought to himself as he sighed with relief.

Shivering thanks to the cold December weather, Percy quickly put his jacket on,"Why couldn't they just be in Florida somewhere,"he complained.

Looking around at his surrounds, Percy found himself to be on a cliff, a body of water in front of him and a frozen forest behind him. Looking to his left, Percy was taken back by a large castle a couple hundred meters away.

The castle was made solely out of black stone, and looked like the castle from that one Frankenstein movie he watched ages ago. All it needed was lightening and thunder sound effects.

looking down at his watch, it read four-thirty.

"If I play this right I can be in and out in less then an hour,"He mumbled to himself.

Making sure he looked presentable, Percy began his journey to the castle.

Upon reaching the castle doors, Percy read the plaque that was hanging on the wall.

"Westover hall, Military academy,"He read out loud,"Hmm cool place for a school I must say."

Entering the building, Percy could was surprised to find the walls decorated with many types of weapons form tons of time periods. Not knowing where to go exactly as the office that was to the left of the doors seemed to be empty currently, Percy decided to follow the sound of music as he thought there would definitely be people there.

Turning left, Percy slowly walked down the hall as he admired the many weapons and suits of armour that decorated it.

After a solid minute, the music became even louder. Reaching another two way section, Percy decided to go right as that was where the music seemed to be coming from. Upon turning the corner however he was met with what seemed to two adults, one man, and one female, standing around by and entrance. Racing back behind the corner, Percy silently cursed. With his back against the wall, he quickly peaked back. This time the lady seemed to be leaving while the man stayed put.

 _"I could use the mist,"_ Percy thought to himself. He learned quite a bit of manipulating the supernatural force known as the mist during his many years of training. Percy had only used it successfully a couple of times on a couple of cops who were trying to take him back to the police station as they thought he was lost," _It's only one teacher, shouldn't be too bad."_

Just as the female teacher entered another room, Percy made his move. He slowly made his way over the man who was currently pacing around. Just as Percy had reached him, the man had turned around to begin to pace the other way. It took all of Percy's strength not to laugh at the mans ridiculous thing mustache and his receding hairline.

Spotting Percy, the man stormed over to him,"Just who may you be young man. You are trespassing on private property."

Focusing on the man, Percy waved his hand in the air like a Jedi would when preforming a mind trick,"I am student here, I was just using the restroom. The name is Perseus Jackson." Percy knew he didn't have to make it so dramatic, but he liked to anyways.

The man took a few seconds before he said,"of course. No worries, enjoy the dance my boy."

Percy nodded his head with a smile before walking past the man and entering a large room. It was covered in decorations that seemed to resemble winter. Taking out the photos of Hades kids Percy took a quick look at them. The boy seemed to have shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, he had an olive like skin tone. The girl on the other had black eyes and dark brown hair, she also had olive like skin. She has a sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

Putting the photos away, Percy began to scan the crowd. There were tons of male and female children dancing around and drinking what Percy suspected to be punch. Pushing through a group of people, Percy continued to look around.

After a good five minutes of failure, Percy stopped at the table that held the bowl of punch and chocolate chip cookies. Frustrated, and a bit parched, Percy grabbed a cup and filled it with red fruit punch. He knew better then to let his frustration take over, so he thought it was best to relax and refresh. Finishing off the drink, he threw the cup in the garbage before moving over for an approaching curly blonde haired girl.

"Hello,"she said with a smile before frowning,"are you cold or something?"

Forgetting he was wearing a jacket, Percy said,"not currently."

After a small laugh, the girl said,"Then why are you wearing a jacket?"

Looking down at his grey snowboarding jacket, Percy blushed a bit before saying,"oh yeah I was just outside. Guess I forgot to take it off before coming back here."

Shaking her head as she laughed, The blonde haired girl took a couple cups and filled them with punch.

"Well goodbye then,"She said before starting to make her way back form where she came.

 _"Maybe she will know,"_ Percy thought to himself as he took off his jacket. It was definitely worth a shot.

"Um hey, before you go could I ask you something,"Percy asked as he touched her shoulder, the girl tensing up upon him doing this.

The girl was quick to turn around at this, and at this moment Percy was able to get a better look at her. She had stormy grey eyes, which Percy thought was a bit peculiar. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had nicely tanned skin. By her looks she seemed to be very athletic. She was wearing blue jeans and a shirt with words Percy was having trouble reading.

"Uh, sure,"she replied, looking a bit puzzled.

"Do you know a Nico and Bianca di Angelo by any chance?"Percy asked, making sure to raise his voice enough so she could hear.

"I may,"she replied in a cautious tone,"who are they to you?"

 _"Jackpot."_

"I need to give them a message in person that's all,"Percy explained.

Nodding her head, the girl motioned for Percy to follow her. Slinging his jacket over his left shoulder, Percy began to follow the girl.

After a few seconds Percy ended up at a group of four people. Two of which match the description of Nico and Bianca.

The other two seemed a bit peculiar, one was a disabled older looking teen. He had pale skin,who seemed to be a couple years older then Percy. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a wispy beard. He was using crutches that were attached around his arms for support. He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt about nature. The other was a female who looked to be a bit older then Percy just like the male had. She too was pale, but instead of curly brown hair, she had short black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She had freckles across her nose, but the weirdest part was how she dressed. She wore black punk style jacket and blue jeans.

Taking a second look at the male, Percy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Grover!?"Percy shouted.

Both the girl and the boy turned around upon hearing Percy's call.

"Percy!" the boy now known as Grover shouted back.

"Who?"questioned the black haired girl.

"You wouldn't know him,"Grover said, still smiling.

Walking over to Percy, Grover embraced him in a quick hug.

"How you been man? Percy asked.

"Real good Perce,"Grover replied,"Been awhile."

Letting out a quick chuckle, Percy said"Only about four months."

Letting out a small chuckle as well, Grover asked,"How about you? Same old?"

Percy rocked his head from left to right slowly,"Eh basically,"He shrugged.

"Just good to see you're still alive,"Grover commented before smiling

"Have yet to meet something that can even get close to killing me,"Percy boasted with a smirk.

Chuckling, Grover turned back to the others, who were currently extremely confused while listening to the conversation unfold

"Um Grover,"the blonde haired girl said,"how do you know this boy?"

Calming himself down as the excitement had overwhelmed him, Grover pointed to a door behind them,"Go in there, it'll be easier to talk."

Grover was the first to enter the room, while Percy was the last. Shutting the door as tight as he could, Percy walked over to the others who were sitting down on a couple of benches.

"Why are we in the boys change room?"Bianca asked as she covered her nose with her shirt,"It smells."

"Because it drowns the sound of the music a bit,"Grover explained,"anyways, to answer your question,Percy and I first met a couple years ago when I was on that case for the Aphrodite child. He helped me bring her safely to the borders of camp."

Chuckling, Percy said,"Oh I remember, that was when you tripped over that pebble and I had to carry you for most of the trip."

"It wasn't a pebble it was a large rock,"Grover replied , his cheeks turning red.

Shaking his head, "Oh no it wasn't,"Percy smirked,"I still have the thing in my backpack, and it's the size of my finger nail."

"Anyways,"Grover said, trying to change the subject,"after that we started to work together for a bit. Before you ask yes he is a demigod."

"A rogue demigod? And you didn't bother even mentioning him to Chiron at all?"the blonde haired girl said in a scolding manner as she crossed her arms.

Shaking her head slightly, the black haired girl said,"Not everyone has to come to camp Annabeth, besides he already seems well trained if what Grover said is true."

"Yeah Yeah,"the blonde haired girl said as she rolled her eyes.

Shaking her head, the black haired girl walked up to Percy. Extending out her hand, she said,"Names Thalia, nice to meet you Percy."

"Nice to meet you too Thalia,"Percy said with a smile.

"And that over there is Annabeth,"Thalia pointed back to the blonde haired girl.

"Pleasure,"Percy said with a nod and a smile.

To this Annabeth just nodded her head in response.

"So what brings you here?"Thalia asked,"I assume you didn't just end up here accidentally."

"That's right,"Annabeth added,"you said you wanted to talk to Nico and Bianca."

"Ah right,"Percy hesitated, he did not know if he should tell them half the truth or make up some dumb lie.

"Us?"Bianca asked, her left eyebrow raised,"whats so special about us?

"Are you with the lawyer firm?"questioned Nico.

"No I am not with the firm and well um you see.."Percy hesitated again. He was becoming slightly nervous as everyone was staring in his direction as they waited for an answer.

"Well speak up,"Annabeth pressed.

Sighing, Percy licked his lip and said,"All I can say is I have orders to bring them to their father."

The room stayed silent for a good minutes before Nico got up from his seat and said,"our father is dead."

Shaking his head with a small smile,Percy said,"he really isn't and I can prove it to you."

"Now hold up,"Annabeth said as she too stood up from her seat,"we have specific orders too you know, get these kids to camp half-blood and away from the Manticore."

"I think taking them straight to their godly parent is a bit more important then to a camp full of half bloods that may or may not like them,"Percy argued.

"I am not letting some random guy we hardly know take away two demigods and do god knows what with them. For all we know you could be liar," Annabeth seethed.

"But I know him,"Grover added,"and I am sure he is telling the truth."

Before Annabeth could say something to Grover, a loud banging noise followed by screaming, coming from outside the change room.

"What was that?"squeaked Bianca.

"Bianca hold your brothers hand,"Percy said before taking out a capped pen.

Puzzled, Thalia asked,"What is a pen going to do?"

Smirking, Percy uncapped the pen and a three foot long doubled edged celestial bronze sword appeared.

"Wicked,"Nico commented,

"You're well equipped for a demigod who hasn't been to camp,"Annabeth commented as well.

Chuckling at the comment, Percy slowly opened the door.

"What do you see?"Thalia asked.

Looking around Percy only saw an empty room full of colorful paper and plastic cups. The leftovers of a typical dance.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, everyone is just gone it seems,"Percy said.

"Let's go check it out then,"Annabeth said as she pushed past Percy and began to walk towards the gym exit.

"Well excuse you too,"People mumbled to himself.

"Ignore her, she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes,"Thalia said as she too walked past Percy.

Opening the door so Grover and the children of Hades could exit the room, Percy waited until Grover was past the gym door before he pulled the two children to the side.

"I know you do not know me as well as say, Grover, but you need to trust me,"Percy said,"I really was sent by your father, and he really wants to meet you two."

Nico seemed overjoyed, while Bianca seemed a bit skeptical.

Nico was about to ask something, but Percy cut him off,"I know you have tons of quesitons, but save those for your dad."

Reaching into his pocket, Percy pulled out the glass ball Hades had given to him before he left.

"Whats that?"questioned Bianca.

"Your ticket out of here,"Percy smiled.

Stepping away from the children, Percy threw the glass ball on the ground as instructed by Hades. Upon breaking, the shadows within scattered until a shadowy like door appeared.

"Your dad is just on the other side,"Percy said with a smile.

"Wicked,"Nico said before running into the shadow.

"Nico wait!"Bianca shouted, but she was a little too late as he was already gone.

"What is the matter Bianca?"Percy asked, noticing the young demigods uncertainty.

Looking up at Percy, she said,"what about our stuff, and what about the others? Why pretend to be dead and send us to this school?"

Giving her a reassuring smile, Percy said,"don't worry B I will deal with the others, and your dad will gladly answer the other questions."

Nodding her head, Bianca slowly entered the shadow, just as she disappeared, the door vanished into thin air.

Satisfied with his work, Percy said to himself,"now onto that manticore.

* * *

Exiting the gym, Percy met up with the others just around the corner.

"Where is Nico and Bianca?"Grover asked, looking puzzled.

"They are with their father,"Percy explained.

Sighing, Annabeth said,"fantastic."

"Well it is certainty better then standing around being in danger,"besides, they would've ended up there anyways. A god gets what he wants."

"He is right,"Thalia sighed,"instead of arguing about this we should worry about the manticore and whatever else is waiting for us outside."

Agreeing not to argue about the di Angelos, Percy and the others quickly made their way outside.

* * *

Once reaching the outisde of the school, the group was met with an older man with gray hair facing the doors they had just come out of.

"Where are they?"he barked.

"Not here Dr. Thorn,"Grover gulped.

Frowning, Dr Thorn ran a hand through his thin gray hair, "Well then I guess I will just kill you three and report back to my master,"he smirked with an evil glint in his eye , just before changing into a strange looking monster.

 _"He is a lion with a man's face and a scorpion tail? What the fuck?"_

Readying his sword, Percy watched as Annabeth took out a bronze dagger, while Thalia took out a mace canister that transformed into a spear, before pressing something on her wrist which instantly transformed into a shield with the head of medusa on it.

"Nice weapons,"Percy quickly commented as he was quite impressed with what she had."

"Thanks,"She smirked.

Grover on the other hand took a step back.

Noticing this, Percy said,"don't worry bro, we got this."

Percy turned around in time just for a volley of spikes to barely missed his head.

 _"That was a close one,"_ He thought to himself.

Annabeth and Thalia began to circle the beast as Percy continued to dodge lethal spikes.

"Watch out Perce. Those spikes are poisonous,"cautioned Grover.

"You don't say?"Percy said , dodging another spike.

 _"Maybe I should take out the bow?"_ Percy thought as he couldn't dodge spike forever.

Watching as Thalia and Annabeth tried and failed to cut the monsters, Percy quickly capped his swords before taking out his black coin. Muttering something under his breath, the coin transformed back into a dark hunters bow.

Leaving Grover behind, Percy slowly advanced on the manticore, Pulling back on his bow, a dark shadowy arrow appeared. Pointing it at the manticore, Percy waited for a perfect moment to shoot the monster as it kept moving due to Thalia's jabs with her spear.

"Come on, just stand still for one second,"He mumbled to himself, keeping his eye on the target, and his stance near perfect.

"Take the shot!"Annabeth shouted.

This sudden shout made the manticore stop and look directly at Percy.

"There you are you ugly bastard,"Percy smirked before letting go of his arrow. The arrow soared through the air towards the Manticore. Due to how far Percy was from the actual fight, the monster was able to quickly dodge the arrow before swatting Annabeth and Thalia away.

"Fuck,"Percy cursed as quickly advanced on the manticore, shooting arrow after arrow. Each and everyone missing it's target.

The manticore shot another volley of spikes at Percy who quickly dodged them with ease. Putting away his bow, he uncapped riptide and advanced on the monster. Slashing and rolling around to dodge the monster's attacks, Percy was able to get him close to the edge of a cliff near the beginning of the a forest. Slashing at the manticore to keep it at bay, Percy waited for the others to join him.

Thalia and Annabeth stood by each of Percy's sides as they raised their weapons at the manticore.

"Any last words before I turn you into golden dust?"Percy growled.

Beginning to laugh, the manticore said,"I will not die today Perseus Jackson son of.."

Before the manticore could finish, a silver arrow pierced it's body. The monster stumbled and fell over the cliff, screaming as he did so.

Stunned by this, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth hurried over to the edge of the cliff. Looking down, they seemed to find nothing, not a single sign showing the monster had died.

"Who shot that?"Percy said stunned.

Sighing, Thalia said,"I might have an idea who."

Stepping back and tuning around as Percy heard the sound of feet crunching in the snow, he watched as a bunch of adolescent girls in silver clothes stepped out of the trees to his left.

"Who are they?"Percy asked, puzzled as he had no clue what was going on

Looking a bit agitated, Thalia said,"These are the hunters of Artemis."

 **And there is chapter two! A bit longer then the first, but not by much. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed it!**


End file.
